The Ways Of Love
by Amme Moto
Summary: Carth writes a poem to Revan, and gets caught putting it in her room! How will she react to the lovesick soldier? Post KOTOR, oneshot, CarthXRevan


**The Ways Of Love**

"How do you do it?

You're so laid back.

There's the galaxy to save out there!

And you're meditating upside down.

Sometimes I wonder

If I can be as strong as you

Yet care-free like you.

Then my blaster slips out of my hand.

And I realize I'm fooling myself.

You're the only one who can do that so well.

Kreia must have taught strange things.

Most Jedi frown at you when they cross our path.

You just smile politely.

And go on your way.

When the Sith chase after us

You always toy with their minds

Making them think you're not as strong as you look

But then you kick their asses.

You can take on ten whole Dark Jedi without getting a scratch

And you hardly use your Force powers.

I'm sorry I doubted you.

Both in the beginning and after the Leviathan

You've remained true to the Republic

And now I think I'm ready to tell you this,

Because I'm not scared of the results anymore.

Revan, I love you."

Carth turned off the datapad after saving the poem on it. His palms were sweaty from anxiety. There was only one thing left to do.

He got up from the pilot's seat after pressing in the specific amount of cliks the ship had to go before they got the their next destination. Rounding the long curves of the complex ship, Carth made sure no one saw him slink into Revan's quarters. Without making a single sound, the anxious soldier nestled the datapad in between Revan's bed and her pillow.

"So, trying to steal my pillow, are you?"

Carth spun around on one foot, staring face-to-face with Revan. Her arms were crossed and she was smirking.

"I didn't think anyone was following me." Carth stuttered.

"I didn't, I came in here to get something. So, what's that?" The beautiful woman strolled over to her bed, her brown ponytail flopping everywhere, reminding Carth of Bantha fur.

Soft, nice smelling, cute Bantha fur.

His mind told him to smile and leave, but his feet were glued to the floor. All he could to was watch while the love of his life turned on the datapad and began reading what he wrote. Her smile got more and more broad with each sentence. She looked up at him once she finished.

"Awww…." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. By instinct, he pulled his arms around her waist and held her close to him. "That's so sweet, Carth Onasi." Revan licked her lips, getting lost in his eyes. "I was going to tell you something, too."

"Really?" Carth's eyebrows cocked in surprise. "What's that?"

"I love you, too." Before Carth could reply to her comment, Revan pulled her face close to his, kissing him on the lips.

The soldier's response was almost instant; he deepened their profound lock greatly. He was greeted by Revan's sigh, and her fingers roaming his hair.

Revan was having the time of her life. She knew Carth loved her, and she knew she loved him back, but this wasn't planned in her mind for a while! And _she _was the one who had kissed _him_! Not that she was complaining about anything.

She felt Carth's tongue demand access into her mouth, hungrily searching for clearance. She allowed it, moaning her pleasure.

Carth pulled Revan down onto the bed, still in their lip-lock. He laid over her body, his elbows supporting his weight.

When they finally let go, both Revan and Carth were well out of breath.

"Wow," Revan sighed. "That was fun…."

"You don't have to tell me that," Carth kissed her forehead lightly, lying down beside her.

"You know how long I've felt like doing that?" Revan giggled, sitting up and laying a hand across Carth's chest. She could feel it rise and plummet as he inhaled and exhaled.

"My guess, as long as I have." Carth lifted her hand off of his chest and held it in his own, massaging it.

Revan shrugged. "Close enough."

They ended talking about how they would be breaking this relationship to Juhani and Bastila, since those two were the ones who were obviously against romance.

As Carth rose to leave and hour later, he felt a wave of remorse. He had wanted more than just a French kiss with Revan, and he was too much of a coward to say so.

"Carth?" Revan broke his silence suddenly. He looked back at her, sitting cross-legged, using the Force to hold her in the air, upside down. So like her.

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

The end!

My first one-shot! Please review and tell me what I should do differently!


End file.
